


Warmth in a Cold Season

by Rubynye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, F/M, Holidays, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi, One of My Favorites, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Peggy, and Bucky share Boxing Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth in a Cold Season

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Caitri for beta-reading and Thnidu for copy-reading.

"Cool your jets, Buck," Steve murmurs absently, watching Bucky pace back and forth between the door and the bed. Bucky's back ripples as his arms swing, showing the layer of muscle he's put on. They both have, Steve thinks with a pang and a wry smile, since they came to war, but Bucky worked harder for his and it looks damn good on him, the hard dynamics of his shoulders and sides, the wonderful tautness of his flexing ass in borrowed blue pajama pants. Peggy's "aunt, for simplicity," Mildred lent Steve a set of nightclothes as well, currently folded atop his valise. He might put them on later, after, for propriety's sake, but for now Steve's warm enough, under two blankets, watching Bucky pound the floorboards like he wants a tail to lash. 

"Where _is_ she?" Bucky sets hands on hips, frowning handsomely, and Steve makes a mental note to bite his bottom lip as soon as possible. "You think that sister-in-law held her up?" _That sister-in-law_ being their actual hostess, Mildred's daughter, Peggy's brother's pregnant wife Eunice, who'd insisted on dragging Peggy away for a discussion of 'gentleman prospects' just before bedtime. Peggy rolled her eyes so expressively behind Eunice's back that Steve had to hide his grin in his hand. "I'm getting chilly, staying up waiting for her."

"It's your rule, you know," Steve points out reasonably. Ever since when, in the time it took Bucky to get to the liquor store and back, Steve and Arnie got their hands down each other's pants, got off, curled up together, and dozed off, it's been a rule that they don't get started till everyone's there. Steve's fine with that, he could watch Bucky in motion all night long, but it does seem pertinent.

"It would be _rude_ ," Bucky replies, scowling dramatically, "to start without our lady." 'Our lady' shivers warmly down Steve's spine, as Bucky's downslung mouth curls up at one corner, his blue eyes dark and shining. _Their_ lady, their Peggy. 

_Tap, tap, tap_ at the door jerks Steve to attention, sitting up straight as Bucky spins on his heel; the door creaks open just enough and the lady herself slips in with a crisp, "Evening, gentlemen." Peggy's wrapped in a flowing white nightgown and billowing eggshell blue robe, carrying a brown paper parcel in the crook of her arm, her hair tied back with a soft red ribbon. She strides forward, extending a gracious hand for Bucky to kiss, his lips eagerly parting over her knuckles; Steve watches her smile widen and realizes he's never seen her without makeup before, her skin bare and translucent, a few delicate freckles spangling the bridge of her nose. 

Peggy steps to Bucky, tilting her face up as he curls his hand behind her neck and worshipfully kisses her hello, and Steve would have something to say about how they're ignoring him if he weren't too absorbed in watching them together, his mouth gone dry with awed desire. On a wave of heat he realizes her tender lips are the next pink lighter than her nipples, remembering that air raid when she'd unbuttoned her blouse, unhooked her brassiere, and pulled him down onto the cot with her as the walls shook with overhead explosions. Peggy's beautiful with her makeup on, art enhancing a natural masterpiece, but for the first time he's seeing her truly naked, and she's breathtaking, not least framed by Bucky's strapping handsomeness.

Between that thought and this vision of Bucky and Peggy exchanging a warm openmouthed kiss, their lashes trembling as they tilt into each other, Steve blushes hot all the way down. For propriety's sake he doesn't let himself push the blankets aside, folding his hands over his tenting lap as they pull back blinking heavy eyelids, and as they glance sideways at him and trade a grin, their shared mischief tingles over his skin. 

Peggy turns towards him, tossing the parcel without unnecessary warning. "Steve," she says warmly as she pulls the ribbon from her hair, "you waited for me! i'm flattered." 

Bucky's too absorbed in watching her walk away from him to do more than huff through his nose, but Steve makes sure to say, "Bucky kept us honest," as he turns the solid parcel over in his hands, as he watches Peggy shrug fluidly out of her robe.

"Well done, Sergeant," she says crisply, and Bucky's back straightens reflexively, his roving eyes snap to attention in time to meet her glance over her shoulder. "Let me just adjust my outfit for present company…" Peggy turns, holding Bucky's gaze, and Steve can see her cheek dimple with a smirk; she pulls the nightgown over her head and he can't look anywhere but the cream-skinned curves of her calves and thighs and beautifully rounded behind, the dip of her waist and the long sleek plane of her back, the delicate swells of muscle in her shoulders as she pushes the gown free of her arms and tosses it onto the chair. Beyond her Bucky trembles with the effort of keeping his eyes up, caught in Peggy's commanding gaze, and Steve almost feels sorry for him, and definitely feels lucky for himself as he absorbs Peggy's unclothed beauty. 

"Go on before you sprain something," Peggy tells Bucky as she reaches with perfect aim to lay her fingers along Steve's chin. She turns to him and her belly is a lovely oval, the curves of her breasts even sweeter than he remembered; he can't stop jotting mental notes about the notch of her collarbones and the triumphant curl of her lips as she bends to bestow a kiss on him. Steve forces his eyes open as long as he can, memorizing the exact quiver of her eyelashes, the silken fineness of her eyelid and arch of her brow, until she licks a stroke along the seam of his lips and his eyes squeeze shut as he opens to her, surrendering a moan. She chuckles, drawing a fine line along his lip with her teeth; Steve distantly notices Bucky muttering something profanely appreciative, cloth rustling and footsteps and the bed dipping beside him, but he's mostly concentrating on sliding his hand across Peggy's bare, warm, impossibly soft skin, tucking his arm around the bend of her waist, trembling beneath the firm clever twist of her tongue and her sweet heft, pillowy curves over sleek strength as she settles onto his chest and kisses him down to the bed.

Then Bucky mumbles, "Gonna be the death of me," and Steve shudders under an ice-water chill down his spine. 

Peggy understands, pulling back as Steve rocks up onto his elbow and grips Buck's bicep, snapping, "Don't you say that."

Bucky just smiles sardonically as he leans in, hard-muscled and naked all down Steve's side, brows low and challenging, eyes smoky blue. "Be for real." Steve opens his mouth to answer that and Bucky kisses him first, a shove of tongue framed by a hard press of soft lips. Steve grabs Bucky's shoulder, pulls himself up, and kisses back until his crushed lips crackle.

Peggy quivers as she slips off Steve, pulling the blankets up around both of them; Bucky smacks his mouth off Steve's and Steve turns towards her and finds her silently laughing at them, her eyes sparkling. "Happy Boxing Day," she informs them, retrieving her package to hold it up. "Father Christmas knew you'd be together so he brought one parcel." 

"That's generous of him, considering." Laughter threads through Bucky's voice as he reaches for the package and opens it. Inside are two books, the top one green and titled _English Light Verse_ , the second one brown and titled _Winning The Peace: Post-War Rebuilding_. Bucky hands that to Steve, claiming _English Light Verse_ with raised brows and a surprised smile. "Poetry! I think some elf spied on me."

Steve shrugs innocently and turns his own book over in his hands. "This'll be hopeful reading. Thank you, Peggy."

She kisses his cheek, smiling wide and open; Bucky climbs back out of bed, mostly to parade naked around its perimeter in an easy lope. Steve watches him, of course, and Peggy watches with him, folding her hand into his. Bucky leans down to trade another kiss with her, and Steve feels her warm beside him as he watches them smile at each other, as he just basks.

Bucky picks up Steve's book along with his, turns and crouches to tuck them into their respective valises, rummaging a moment as Steve makes mental notes on his beautiful long thighs and the particular dimples above his ass, and comes up with a flat packet, a little white box and a red plastic bow. "These are from Belgium," he tells Peggy, handing the box to her; it's slightly crushed, corners dented, and Steve hopes the contents survived.

"Thank you," she says warmly, before even opening her gift. Inside are six thankfully pristine chocolates, and delight flashes bright across her face, before she dimples and smirks up at Bucky. "I see your game! You're trying to plump me up!"

Bucky grins back. "Hey, this big lug gained a few pounds and I still love him." 

Steve laughs, because how could he not, and says, "Shut up, Barnes," as invitingly as possible.

"Make me," Bucky answers, already leaning in for a kiss, gentler this time. He drops the packet in Steve's lap, which Steve expected, but also the bow, fluttering on his hand.

"Get in already." Peggy gives Bucky a resounding smack on the ass, Bucky's eyes open comically wide as he sucks in a breath, and Steve laughs again for sheer delight, watching his fella and his best girl get on so well.

"Oof," Bucky says, wincing for effect and rubbing his behind, and Peggy's eyes sparkle above her grin. "That's a firm hand, Carter."

"You need a firm hand, Barnes. And so does this one." She shifts over, draping her thigh on Steve's lap, making room for Bucky.

"Me?" Steve says, holding up his hands, watching Bucky's eyes shine. "I'm meek as a lamb." This is greeted with such loud merriment that Steve reflexively shushes them. The house is huge by his Brooklyn-bred standards, and this room's the last on the hallway, but old habits die hard.

Peggy swats at Steve's upraised hand, and he takes the chance to tuck his present into hers. There was nothing to put it in but a briefing envelope, so he decorated it with a little sketched pattern; she smiles as if it were the prettiest wrapping paper, carefully opens it with one glossy fingernail, and pulls out the filmy silk stockings. "Steve," she says, almost like singing, and kisses him softly and warmly for a sweetly lingering moment. 

Steve's still blinking at her, dazzled and stunned with pleasure, when Bucky reaches behind her to prod him in the bicep. "All right, Buck, hold your horses." Steve picks the bow up, turns it, and tugs the ends. The ribbon unfurls, releasing a packet. A condom packet done in tasteful blue-and-white, one of the good quality ones from a German officer's club, not the rubber-raincoat US Army issue. 

Steve looks up, wordless and blushing, and Bucky leans across to smack a kiss onto his open mouth. "You're both welcome," Bucky says. "It seemed, appropriate, you know." Peggy's vibrating with suppressed laughter, and he stops talking to look at her.

"You boys," she giggles, actually giggles, grips Steve's shoulder and swings herself into climbing over him, and Steve could swear he hasn't been so hard since he was fifteen. Blushing, he looks down, away from Bucky's curious face, because he talked to Peggy about this during that air raid, as they lay tucked together on the cot, hands inside each other's clothes and lips brushing in urgent murmurs. He asked her if it would be all right, and her answer was to bite his lip until he moaned, to capture his mouth with hers and breach his trousers with her clever fingers. 

Now Peggy struts around the bed, as proudly gorgeous as Bucky and a little bouncier, and Steve peeks through his hanging bangs to watch her, to watch Bucky watching her. She tosses her stockings onto her robe, then turns to Steve's folded uniform; she knows unerringly where to find Steve's gift for Bucky, because she watched him tuck it into his jacket pocket, and she pulls it out and flips it to Bucky with a cheerful, "Chag Sameach."

"That was last week," Bucky says, voice warm with gratitude, as he turns the condom packet over, and Steve's struck for an incongruous second by how much stronger his hands look now, the contrast of their tanned backs and the discreet gray packet. There are still places in London that do quality work, unfortunately at prices to match. "I take it this is from both of you, Steve?"

"Something like that," Steve manages, just a little flustered as Bucky smirks at him, eyes gone hot under heavy lids, as Peggy sets her beautiful hands on her naked hips. "I mean, I thought you could--" Peggy is rolling her eyes. "You don't have to, but I asked Peggy, and --" Bucky rolls his eyes into sharing a glance with her, then flips over, expected but so, so fast, grabs Steve's shoulders and shoves him down to the pillow, gives him a flash of bright grin and a plunging kiss. Peggy climbs in, folding her strong slender fingers around Steve's, leaning on his arm as Bucky kisses him, hard and deep and everything they so rarely have time for these days, as Steve clings to both his sweethearts and relaxes into joy.

Too soon, never too soon, Bucky leans away and Peggy leans in, kissing Steve every bit as sweetly and fiercely, as Bucky presses his smile to Steve's palm and drags his teeth along Steve's wrist, tossing a leg across theirs. Steve curls his fingers through Bucky's soft clean hair and caresses Peggy's scarred shoulder, just feeling them both, naked and whole beside him, warm skin and firm flesh, as beautiful to touch as to see. They trade his mouth back and forth, kissing him down to where his tonsils used to be, as he trembles under their strong hands and sleek limbs, Peggy's breasts softly pressed to his side and Bucky's dick hard against his hip. As she conquers Steve's mouth, Peggy trails her long fingers across Steve's hips and curls them around Bucky's dick, and Steve feels Bucky's shudder like his own, the warm puff of breath over his chin as Bucky reverently murmurs, "Fuck, oh my fuck."

"Mmm." Peggy pulls back from Steve, her hair brushing his cheek. "A capital suggestion." She shimmies across Steve's chest, capturing Bucky's surprised moan in her kiss as she climbs onto him, dragging her other hand down Steve's arm, four hot trails behind her fingertips as she presses her nails exquisitely into his wrist. Bucky steadily squeezes Steve's other wrist, immovable as metal, and Steve gasps and selfishly wishes they'd pin him down, blinking his eyes open to witness the wonder of Peggy straddling Bucky's thighs, her hair framing his face, both of them holding onto Steve as they kiss.

Bucky cups Peggy's breast in his hand, thumbing her nipple, and she makes a throaty noise and tosses her head back, a warm red flush glowing across her cheekbones and shoulders. "How about it?" she asks, pinning Bucky down with her bright eyes. "Where's your present?"

Bucky stares up at her wide-eyed, his smile red and wet and parted in astonishment, and Steve can''t even breathe for desire, hot all over from looking at them together, from having been where they each are. Bucky's voice goes rough on, "Here you go, milady," as he pries his fingers off her and reaches under the pillow. "But what about Steve?"

Said Steve opens his mouth to cheer for not having been forgotten, but Peggy catches him in her shining sharp gaze, her eyes simultaneously dark as night and bright as stars, and Steve's dick pulses with longing as his fingers ache for pencil and paper. "What indeed?" she says, sweeping her gaze down and up him like the lightest skim of fingers; Steve shudders untouched, Bucky whistles a low appreciative trill. As Peggy locks gazes with Steve, holding him in place, she leans down to murmur into Bucky's ear, and he squeezes his eyes shut as he nods, opens them as he grins, looks up at Steve with eyes gone dark and hot. "That pillow, please?" she asks, peeling her fingers from Steve's wrist, brushing her breasts over Bucky's chest; Bucky quivers for her, same time as Steve does, and mouths a silent 'wow'.

Steve would nod but he can't move, not with Peggy holding him still with her eyes as she leans up and tucks the pillow under Bucky's head. She smiles, approval shading into exhilaration, as she rips the packet open between her beautiful fingers, as she rolls it onto Bucky's straining dick and Bucky's eyes roll back under sinking eyelids, his kiss-plumped lips shaping around a silent happy curse. "Come here, then," Peggy murmurs, and Steve sways towards her, shifting up onto his knees, somehow not tripping over himself. "Back against the headboard…" her hand on his shoulder, she pushes him where she wants him, and he follows until his knee bumps Bucky's shoulder and he looks down.

Any further and he'll have to straddle Bucky's face. "Oh," he says stupidly, and Bucky rolls his heated eyes and grips Steve's hips with his sniper's strong hands, hauling on Steve so he has to swing his leg across or fall on them. So Steve swings his leg across, just managing to gripe, "Way to manhandle a fella."

"Like you mind," Bucky says, grinning up at Steve from between his thighs, warmly squeezing Steve's hips, and Steve's head spins with lust, his dick throbs again and a clear drop beads up. 

Peggy snorts delicately and grips Steve's shoulders in both hands, his pulse rising beneath her finely calloused palms. "Ready, Barnes?"

"Sweetheart, I was born rea- ah, oh --" Bucky chokes as Peggy smacks down onto him, a crease rippling across her forehead as she grins fiercely and wiggles her hips. "Oh my fucking God," Bucky whimpers, and Peggy's bared teeth shine as her eyelids flutter and her breasts shift, up and down as she gasps, rocking into a steady bounce. 

"What a mouth on you," Peggy teases, her voice breathy and deep. Bucky licks his parted lips, not looking away from her as he tilts his head to drag his hot wet tongue up Steve's thigh, and Steve has to look down at him, helpless as always for Bucky. 

Bucky rolls his gaze up to Steve's and smiles wide at what he sees, those curls of delight creasing his cheeks. "Oh Captain America!" he singsongs falsetto, and Peggy giggles as Steve's cheeks burn. "Oh you're so big!"

"Oh shut it," Steve growls, his voice reedy with desire, shifts forward to lift his hips and plant a hand on the mattress, and carefully sinks his dick between Bucky's plush lips, sliding along his hot flexing tongue. Bucky tugs Steve's hips, trying to drag him in, and Steve groans between clenched teeth and pushes back against Bucky's pull, even when Bucky slides those big hands over Steve's ass and squeezes slow and hard. 

Peggy's hand slides too, pulling Steve's other arm up, catching his wrist and pressing his hand to her ribs so his thumb brushes her breast's curve. Steve looks up at her and she leans in and kisses him, a little wildly, growling low in her throat. He's never seen her let so loose. He rocks forward, pushing into her kiss, and Bucky moans around him, into him; heat blooms all over Steve, forcing a cry out of him. He can withstand pain, it's an old chum by now, but pleasure always manages to shock him.

Peggy chuckles and grips Steve's shoulders tighter, digging her nails in, bright sparks of grounding pain. She pushes him back, not away but down into Bucky's slick mouth, and Steve can't stop moving. He rocks between Peggy's fierce deep kisses, her tongue stroking his as her every breath carries a higher cry, and Bucky sucking him down, silk-rough fingers kneading his ass as Bucky moans and moans and doesn't stop swallowing. There's nothing in the world but this bed and Steve's beautiful lovers and him suspended between them, the live wire current of pleasure running up his spine and through all his nerves, arcing through all three of them.

Peggy whimpers, she actually _whimpers_ into their kiss, her broken-open noise shuddering through Steve, echoing back out of him in a rising cry as orgasm gets the drop on him, slamming into him like a thousand-foot fall. Peggy laughs a moan, her nails sweetly denting his shoulders, Bucky's fingers digging into his thighs as he wobbles for an infinite moment of melting delight, as they hold him up between them. As soon as his knees steady Steve tips sideways off Bucky's face, and Peggy hauls him to her, kissing him lavishly, then flattens her hands into a shove backwards.

Towards Bucky, who spills out a stream of moans, "God, Stevie, fuck, Miss Peggy, oh, fuck me, c'mere --" Peggy shifts forward, planting her hands on Bucky's chest, rolling her hips at a gallop, sharing Bucky's delirium with Steve in one heavy-lidded triumphant glance. As Buck reaches to her waist, he wraps his other arm around Steve's, tugging desperately; Steve dives down to him, catching one glimpse of Bucky's transcendent look and squeezed-shut eyes before his hand streaks up Steve's spine, clamping onto his nape as Bucky tilts his chin up and yanks Steve's mouth onto his.

"Oh!" Peggy shouts, and growls again, sounding _frustrated_ , like -- like she can't get enough breath for a smart comment, Steve realizes, a bright spark in his spinning head. He laughs over Bucky's lips, throwing a hand out to her as he slides the other under Bucky's head, and as she grips it, meshing their fingers, leaning into his hold, she laughs and shudders and _screams_. Steve can feel her coming _through_ Bucky as he twitches and trembles, can taste it in his ramped-up moans; opening his eyes, lashes brushing Bucky's cheek, Steve watches her toss her head back, fist raised and breasts bouncing as she rides Bucky's thrusts, as Bucky grips Steve's nape and groans long and loud against his tingling mouth.

Peggy whoops, wild and lively, and drops herself smack on Bucky's chest, and he grabs her hair and kisses her hard too; watching them, Steve finds himself gasping, feels himself hard again, trapped up against his belly. Which goes from embarrassing to inevitable in a half second when Peggy bites Bucky's lip, denting juicy red under her marble-white teeth, and shoves away from him. "Steve," she growls, low and commanding, shaking her fingers from his hand to grab his shoulder again as Bucky laughs breathlessly and pushes her sideways.

"Uh," Steve stammers as Peggy hauls herself up off Bucky, as Bucky pushes her up and over, as she shoves Steve onto his back and rides him to the mattress. Bucky sits up, still laughing, probably at Steve's poleaxed face as he stares up at Peggy and she swings her leg over him, pressing herself to him, damp and sleek and gorgeous. 

"Barnes, good man, would you lend a hand?" Peggy asks as she passes the condom back, and Bucky guffaws.

"'Good man's all I get for fucking your brains out, Carter?" Bucky smooths the condom onto Steve as he gripes, his hands warmly familiar, and Steve can only gape like a landed fish under Bucky's sure touch and Peggy's firm cushioned weight on his chest.

"My brain's still in its proper place," Peggy says loftily, and Bucky snorts. "But if you'd like a demonstration --" she reaches back, steadying Steve's dick as she pushes back onto him, a brush of damp silk and a tight hot slide, and his eyes damn near roll back in his head. 

"Sweetheart, there's nothing you can show me here," Bucky rumbles, hand on Steve's thigh as Steve curves his over Peggy's back, velvet over sleek strength, and absolutely fails to say anything. "I'm the expert on Steve Rogers."

"Bet you a kiss," Peggy puffs, swinging her hips in that maddening glorious roll, wrapping her arms around Steve's shoulders. She shifts suddenly, Steve follows her move and finds himself flipped over, belly to belly with Peggy, her thighs sliding up his sides as she grins wildly up at him. 

He knows she can take his weight, from the air raid night, from the half hour they spent kissing in the back of a truck in France, but he still plants his hands by her shoulders and pushes up a little. "Don't I get a say?" he asks, a little plaintively.

Bucky snickers disloyally. "That depends," Peggy breathes, winding her arms around Steve's neck, rippling slowly around him -- she's doing it deliberately, he can see it in her grin, her sparkling eyes -- "on your performance." And she rakes her nails down his back, zinging painful pleasure that makes Steve arch and yell, driving forward harder than he'd let himself.

"Yes!" Peggy shouts, and rakes them back up, stinging sweetly. "Yes, Steve, come --" Steve dares to kiss her, and she bites a brief scolding into his top lip, soothes it with her tongue and cries out as his hips roll under her command. Bucky cheers and Peggy kisses Steve until his brain melts, fucks him until she comes screaming for him, fluttering quick and ever tighter, driving her hips up against his. Steve can't even think, he can only feel, Peggy all around him, her strong arms and sharp fingernails, her thighs pressed across his heaving ribs and her heels dug into the small of his back. _Please_ , he thinks, whimpering crushed words into her mouth, and she moans into him and strokes her palms down his tingling back, rolling her hips until he cries out as she pulls it streaming out of him.

Steve collapses, feeling as shaky as he ever did before his transformation, and Peggy gasps high and sweet, over and over in his ear, her chest heaving in rhythm with his. As Peggy curls her fingers over his nape and slides her thighs down his shuddering sides, Bucky pets his back with long light strokes, and Steve blinks open his eyes to look across at Bucky watching them, his sideways smile and dark, dark eyes. "Well, damn, Carter," Bucky murmurs, his gaze locked with Steve's, "I have to say, you sure know how to handle our Captain."

"Oh, ah," Peggy gasps, and Steve glances at her in his arms, finds her glowing and actually dazed, her lashes trembling on her cheeks. "No, I must admit, I think Steve won that bet."

Steve watches Peggy's eyelids lift, slowly and heavily, feels her plushly relaxing beneath him, and throbs with satisfaction. "Well, I worked for it," he manages, and they both chuckle; Bucky leans in to cup Steve's chin in his palm and kiss him gently, Peggy pushes up to kiss his cheek, and Steve can't help a little moan of sheer happiness.

Then he pushes up on his arms and knees, pulling from Peggy despite how comfortably they fit; he sits back on his knees and she follows him up, blinking twice and then back to her clear-eyed self, and slips the condom off him to tie it shut. "Where's yours?" she asks Bucky, and when he gives it to her she climbs off the bed, the barest quiver going up her thighs and back as she steps over to her robe. Bucky leans on Steve's shoulder as they watch her bend showily, pull a handkerchief from the billowy robe, wrap up the condoms and tuck it all back in a hidden pocket. "Don't let me forget to dispose of those in the morning," she says as she turns back to them, as if either of them could remember anything while looking at her standing there bare and tousled and nakedly perfect down to her ten polished red toenails. "What, what is it?"

"Your feet," Steve stammers, staring at her shapely toes, their pale tops, her graceful ankles. "I've never seen them before." Even during that air raid they kept on their boots, and that time in Alsace all three of them barely unbuttoned. 

Bucky smacks his forehead, but Peggy giggles again, light and bubbly as the girl she is, or would be in a world without this war. But without the war Steve would never have met her. She steps forward daintily, kneels on the bed and pivots to swing her feet into Steve's lap; resting his hands carefully on her ankles, Steve looks up her long legs, the lacy dark triangle between her thighs, all her graceful curves at hip and belly, breasts and arms, shoulders and throat. He finds her blushing, looking down at his hands, and Bucky shaking his head, rolling his eyes heavenward. 

"I need a smoke," Bucky mutters, but when his mouth shuts its corner turns down.

Steve's seen that look on him before. He reaches out and grabs Bucky's bicep, keeping him right where he is. "Wish I could draw you two," he says, and watches both sets of eyebrows rise.

"Steve, that might..." Bucky starts.

"… be inadvisable," Peggy finishes.

"Didn't say I was gonna do it," Steve mutters. "It's just, you're both so beautiful."

Pink wells up in Bucky's cheeks as Peggy smiles, laying her fingertips softly on Steve's lips. "So are you."

"Should've seen him before," Bucky says, and Peggy leans back on his shoulder as she looks at him, her palm cradling Steve's cheek.

"That's what I meant," she says, brushing her hand along Steve's ear. "This intelligent brow, these large clear eyes, a cupid's bow of a mouth, thin shoulders held square with determined strength of will -- he's always been beautiful." It's Steve's turn to blush, as they both look at him as if seeing through his new body to the skinny little fella he used to be.

"Turns the same lobster red, at least," Bucky observes, slinging his arm around Peggy's waist, resting his hand on Steve's knee. "All the way down. Same see-through skin. But it's a pity you didn't get a taste of him before, Carter, to compare and contrast."

"It's hardly --" Steve starts, but Peggy runs right over him.

"Indeed," she purrs, Bucky nodding encouragement, sliding his cheek over her hair. "When he dove onto that grenade --" Now Steve rolls his eyes, because when Bucky heard that story he laughed and smiled proudly, and then back in quarters actually _spanked_ Steve before fucking him searingly hard, biting down on his shoulder the whole way through -- "I just wanted to pull him to his feet, curl my fingers under his chin," as she does, "and kiss him for all that reckless courage." Steve's mouth falls open, because he never realized, he never knew, and Peggy draws him forwards. The kiss she gives him is plush and hot, an unhurried caress of lips; Steve can hear Bucky breathing evenly, pleased, content, his fingers gently curved over Steve's knee as he watches Peggy kiss Steve until he trembles all over. 

Still, Steve wouldn't be being honest if he didn't say, when she lets him up for air, "But I was just a scrawny little thing, Peggy, I probably would've started wheezing halfway through trying to give you your due."

Peggy's eyebrows sharpen and her mouth tightens, sending a thrill of fear through Steve, but Bucky laughs. "Yeah, you would get all raspy when you were getting close, on top." Peggy glances back at him. "First time --" Bucky pauses to grab a breath and continues nonchalantly, "first time he fucked me, I tried to make myself make him stop before I killed him, but it felt too fucking good."

"I would suppose." Peggy arches an eyebrow and Bucky smirks for reply; Steve takes half a breath before they pin him with their eyes again, and Peggy's widen. "Just look at this," she says, reaching down, which is how Steve finds he's up _again_ , from this ridiculous conversation, hardening further under her warm calloused hand. 

"Three in a row." Bucky leans in. "Haven't seen that since we were twenty, and that time I thought you were gonna come apart at the seams. Now what will we do with you this time?"

"You don't have to, I can..." Steve starts, but his breath catches in his throat as Peggy gives him a slow firm stroke.

Her mouth curves down, though, disappointed and sweet as she mutters, "And we're all out of prophylactics." Steve dares lean in to kiss her again, and she keeps stroking languidly as she kisses back, smiling over his mouth.

"You get heads then, Carter." Bucky says, shifting up on his knees, pressing into Steve chest to chest, nose to nose. "Get the Dodgers out of your head, Rogers," he murmurs and kisses Steve, bearing him down until his back hits the bed again. It barely stings, healing too fast, but Bucky knows Steve, knows how to bite his lips and push the kiss wet and deep, until Steve can't hold back a moan, clutching at Bucky's shoulder. Which is when Bucky pulls back teasingly, sliding his openmouthed smile down Steve's throat, and Peggy curls around Steve so his head's pillowed on her breasts, tweaking his nipple as she slides her silk-rough hand across his chest, over his heart.

"I, I mean, you --" Steve fails to say anything useful, and Peggy smiles, curves her fingers beneath his nape and kisses him firmly, ending the conversation. Humming tuneless happiness, Bucky kisses his way down Steve's body, pulling warm hands along his sides, his warm mouth over Steve's collarbones and breastbone and Peggy's fingers, down to Steve's navel and further. They've got him going and coming, and as Peggy shifts, curling her hands around Steve's wrists, Bucky kisses the length of his dick, one warm plush press after another all the way to the root, before softly mouthing his balls. Peggy gets up on her knees, putting her weight into holding Steve's wrists to the bed, and Bucky wiggles between his legs as he slides his hot mouth over Steve's dick, taking him in deep enough to swallow around him. 

What can Steve do but give in, moaning broken noises into Peggy's smiling mouth as Bucky sucks him down, sweetly familiar down to the pattern of his licks; Steve blinks and sees only the curve of Peggy's soft pink cheek and the amber light through her rich brown hair, closes his eyes and feels everything, her strong hands holding his wrists, Bucky's tight on his hips, Bucky's shoulders under his thighs and Peggy's hair stroking his face. Steve thinks of a hundred different memories of Bucky's mouth stretched red and wet around him, Bucky's closed eyes and lashes long on his flushed cheeks, imagines a thousand hopes for one day when the war is over, all the nights he's dreamt of Peggy warm in his arms, Bucky tucked firm beside him. He lets go, lets them hold him and have him, lets his thoughts melt into the rising waves of pleasure, pulled up by the twin poles of their sweet mouths, suffusing all of him in a heating, rising tide. Bucky nudges two knuckles behind his balls, pushing on him almost like pushing in, and that's it, the boiling point: Steve comes in pulses throbbing out through him down to the ends of his fingers and toes and hair, stunned and unstrung as ecstasy recedes to leave him a thrumming puddle of melted delight.

Bucky laughs hoarsely, pulling off, pressing a slick oval kiss to Steve's thigh; Peggy hums, kissing his nose, between his eyes, as Steve sinks like he's been stunned. He barely manages to slump onto his side as Peggy giggles over him and Bucky murmurs something sharp-edged and fond, and they curl warmly around him as he passes out like a blown light.

* *** * 

Steve follows a bubbling thread of shimmering music, winding around him, leading him out of sleep. It teases at his ears, lingeringly familiar, he knows he knows what he's hearing if he can only surface to identify it --

\-- Peggy's voice, laughing sweetly, her breast quivering tenderly beneath his cheek, Bucky's knee between his from behind, the blankets draped around them in a cozy nest. "He's glad to have you there, you know," she says, still laughing, as Bucky hums happiness, as Steve finds himself tucked between his lovers as they lie in bed chatting, wrapped warmly around him. "An equal, someone who knows him, not his rank. Keeping him from contracting a swelled head."

"That's 'cause everything else got bigger but his fat head actually shrank." Bucky laughs, wrapped across Steve's back, and Peggy laughs with him; Steve wants to smile and sit up and lovingly sock him in the shoulder, and stays where he is snuggled into Peggy's bosom. "He doesn't think of himself as the _commander_ , just the guy first through the door. In his head he's still my Stevie, ninety-five pounds of crazy beautiful courage, and God, sometimes I wish I could take him a million miles away from all of this." Bucky's voice has dropped, deep and gravel-rimmed, and Peggy hums an encouraging noise and reaches across Steve's shoulder. He hopes it's to touch Bucky, who goes on, "But in a crazy way he loves it here, you know? As much as you do, Carter, don't think I haven't seen how you glow with a gun in your hand." She snorts delicately, and Bucky leans forward, pressing in so firmly Steve can feel his nipples, all the hard muscles down his front; they trade a kiss, and then Bucky drags his mouth along Steve's shoulder and mumbles into it, "He was born to do something great and now he's doing it."

"What were you born for, Barnes?" Peggy asks, her voice as warm as her soft skin under Steve's cheek.

"To keep an eye on this big lug," Bucky mutters, and kisses Steve's shoulder again, softly and tenderly, like he would sometimes past midnight after they'd both had rotten days. "Keep him safe."

There's a whisper of skin on skin, and Bucky rumbles the way he does with fingers in his hair. "War's not safe," she says, clear as water.

Bucky doesn't tense like Steve might have expected. "Why d'you think I stayed?" Steve knew, he's known, but to hear it said baldly in Bucky's deep firm voice -- guilt chases gratitude chasing delight, he has to push his breathing forward from a hitch of shocked happiness back into a sleeping rhythm.

"I've always known why you stayed." Peggy's voice is warm again, full of her smile. "From the moment I first saw you marching at Steve's side." 

"Damn right." Bucky's voice is full of warmth, too, trailing off into a wordless murmur. For a moment there's no sound but Peggy's fingers whispering through his hair; then Bucky asks, lower, tentatively, "When did you know?"

"That I wanted Steve?" Peggy hums softly; Steve can picture her face as she remembers, lashes flicking down as she looks into her memories. "I told you, that incident with the grenade. The brave curve of his bony back, his shoulder blades denting out his shirt as if wings would unfurl from beneath his skin. I couldn't see anything but him curled there in the dirt trying to save a pack of recruits who mostly disdained him." Bucky nods, brushing his lips along Steve's shoulder. "Then before the procedure, in the car, when he was so honest and ludicrous and simply, simply _adorable_. I wanted to push him flat on the seat, hike up my skirt and ride him right then and there."

Steve's cheeks itch with the grin he's fighting off, and Bucky huffs in pretend-shock that makes Peggy laugh again. "You're turning red, Carter," he rumbles, and Steve feels her nod over his cheek as she leans forward, snuggling Steve's face between her sweet breasts as she kisses Bucky once more. He makes a sharp noise and she growls; she must have bit him, and Steve's beginning to think if anything gives him away it'll be getting hard again.

"This crazy idiot," Bucky murmurs fondly.

"The man we love," Peggy agrees, and Steve's heart threatens to beat right out of his chest, his skin warming all over.

On a soft laugh, Bucky says, "You know, I thought I'd get to know you better and here we've spent the whole time talking about him." Peggy shrugs around Steve. "Bet he wishes we'd pick any other topic, what do you say, Steve?"

Caught out, Steve gives it up, shifting his face from Peggy's bosom just far enough to roll one eye at Bucky, who's grinning ear to ear. Peggy's trying to look stern, but her sparkling eyes give her away.

"Seems you've caught a spy, Barnes," Peggy says mock-stuffily, and Bucky smothers a loud laugh in the pillow, gripping Steve's shoulder. "What penalty would you assign?"

"Hmm, look at him, all full of himself." Steve opens his mouth and Bucky pushes two fingers in, silky-rough with gun callouses. "Think he owes us at least one each." Steve sucks insolently, curving his hand hopefully under Peggy's graceful waist. 

"Regretfully, I must decline," Peggy murmurs, though she presses into Steve's touch. "Any more for me and I'm liable to fall asleep here." Steve puts on his best wide-eyed puppy dog face, pursing his lips around Bucky's fingers. "I've been strictly forbidden from shocking Eunice during her pregnancy," Peggy adds, smiling fondly, and kisses Steve's forehead as Bucky snickers. "Go pay your Sergeant forfeit," she tells him, pushing his shoulder to roll him towards Bucky.

Steve looks, and sees Bucky's eyes heavy lidded and hot and focused past his shoulder on Peggy, for just a second before he flicks those sleepy eyes to Steve, smile spreading lazily. Steve leans in, curling his tongue around Bucky's fingers right up until Bucky slides them out to press his lips in their place, but he leans over Bucky as he pushes the kiss deeper, as he listens to Peggy breathing behind him. He pushes Buck flat, rolling right across him, and Bucky laughs into his mouth and grips his shoulder. "Steve?"

"Tactics," Steve replies with all the sass he can muster, and watches Peggy laugh brightly from the corner of his eye until Bucky grabs him by the back of his head and drags him into another hot slick kiss. Steve pets Bucky as he kisses him, long sweeping strokes over his chest and belly, just feeling him for as long as Bucky will put up with it before he finally grabs Steve's wrist and drags his hand down to his slick-wet cock. 

Peggy kisses Steve's ear, caressing her lips down his cheek, and he gives Bucky over to her, twisting his hand in the familiar rocking stroke as they trade meltingly hot kisses between the three of them and Bucky moans under Steve and Peggy's hands, a strong arm around each of their waists. Steve can't stop thinking, as he watches Bucky nuzzle into Peggy's bosom, as she kisses him over Bucky's head, about Bucky's insightful words. He really does love it here, not the death, not dealing it, but everything else, the camaraderie, participating in something necessary and right. And he loves the brave beautiful people he's found here, his battle goddess Peggy, the dark-eyed warrior inside his Bucky. Pressing more firmly to Bucky's side, Steve kisses his glittering-damp forehead and watches Peggy grin as she plucks at his nipples, and considers how Bucky doesn't love this new darkness inside him, but he's stayed to master it, stayed by Steve's side; Steve loves him gratefully for it, and puts all that gratitude into the lushest kisses he can manage. Bucky sobs against Steve's mouth and pulses in his hand, as Peggy watches both their faces with clear eyes and a gentle smile, and as Bucky gasps smiling over Steve's cheek, Steve thinks the message received, acknowledged.

"Ugh, God," Bucky mumbles, his crinkled forehead smoothing and his arms falling flat across the mattress, and passes out about as embarrassingly fast as Steve did. 

Steve kisses him between his eyes and looks up to find Peggy curling her lip. "Are all Americans narcoleptic?"

"Just the ones lucky enough to get ridden hard and hung up wet by Agent Peggy Carter." Steve smirks as Peggy bares her teeth at him, right up until she yawns.

That sets him off too, of course, and his belly rumbles for good measure. "I suppose that's Cinderella's clock struck twelve," she says, turning to slide her legs off the bed, pulling the blanket up over Bucky. 

Steve leans after her, a magnet drawn to steel. "May I walk you to your room?"

"I think that can be arranged," Standing, Peggy strolls across to their clothes, swinging her hips hypnotically, and tosses Steve's pajamas to him. He catches them from the air, maybe showing off a tiny bit in return, and she smiles all the way back into her nightgown.

Once they're dressed and they've tucked both blankets around Bucky, Peggy folds her arm through Steve's and leads him down the hall, through a staircase so narrow the walls seem about to catch on his shoulders, and into a wide room. She tugs on the light, revealing the kitchen, and Steve feels himself blush hot as he tries to say, "I'm fine, really --"

Briskly ignoring his protests, Peggy fetches a slice of the wholemeal National Loaf bread, unwraps a crumbly cheese and whacks off a piece, and hands the resulting open-face sandwich to him, ordering him to eat with her sparkling eyes. She follows it with a glass of water, and at least gets herself one as well, and Steve watches her drink it. 

Snack consumed, Steve murmurs, "Thank you," and Peggy curls her arm through his again and lays her warm head on his shoulder; he turns towards her, and for a moment they hold each other in the nighttime kitchen, just a man and a woman in the middle of the night.

Eventually, though, Peggy lifts her head. "Actually, I'm supposedly sleeping on the parlor couch," she tells him. "Eunice is making my old room over into a nursery, and Mildred, bless her, pointed out how dreadfully she snores and made me up a bed there." Peggy winks, and Steve remembers Mildred's warm smile and knowing air, and makes a mental note to do his best not to blush in the morning. "And I'm afraid…"

"We might be caught if I walk you back?" Steve straightens his spine, prepared to remind Peggy of some of the HYDRA facilities they've snuck into and out of together.

"No, I might pull you in with me." Peggy pushes up on her toes and gives Steve a kiss that resonates through him down to his toes, then pulls herself away. "Goodnight, Steve," she tells him, sliding her hand along his arm as she steps back.

"Goodnight, Peggy," Steve tells her, memorizing the translucence of her bare skin, gently squeezing her hand in his before letting go. She spins in a whirl of cloth and leaves by the main kitchen door, and he stands a moment, taking one more breath of the air they shared, before he opens the stairwell door and pulls off the light.

Back in their guest room, Steve finds Bucky curled on his side, lips parted, looking not a day past when they used to sleep side by side at sixteen. Steve shucks his borrowed pajamas, flips off the lamp, and climbs in behind Bucky, curling around his back, and Bucky stirs in his sleep enough to toss his arm back across Steve's waist, tucking them tightly together.

Steve presses his face into Bucky's hair, breathes softly, and falls asleep smiling.

* *** * 

Steve forgets to worry about blushing at breakfast, because he's too busy watching Bucky genially charming Mildred and Eunice while Peggy eats demurely, her eyes shining. Bucky woke Steve with a bite and a kiss, sang as he scrubbed himself briskly in cold water, shaved twice over like he was going on a date, and generally polished himself like a gem (or a gun, Steve thinks and just as quickly pushes the thought away). Now at breakfast, Steve just enjoys seeing Bucky feeling good, better than Steve's seen him in awhile. He takes another bite of scrambled eggs, watches Eunice's eyes flutter as Bucky recites some silly poem over her hand, and shares with Peggy a glance and a smile.

The door shivers under an urgent knock. Mildred scurries for it and finds Gabe and Monty behind it. "Morning, ma'am, and apologies," Gabe tells her as they stride in. "But this message won't wait. Captain Rogers," and that tone in Gabe's voice brings Peggy and Bucky to attention alongside Steve, "from London. For you too, Agent Carter."

Peggy unfolds her note. "Back to London."

Steve reads his. "Back to Italy," he reports. There's more, of course, but their hostesses don't need to hear about HYDRA personnel movements and the possibility of Schmidt's chief scientist traveling through the Alps. "We'd better go."

"Dugan's outside with the rest in the Jeep," Monty confirms. "And your driver's brought the car around, Agent Carter."

Peggy dabs at her lips as she stands. "My thanks and apologies," she tells Eunice and Mildred. as they come around the table Steve and Bucky do too, and Peggy turns to her soldier boys first.

"Till we meet again," Bucky says smoothly, and kisses Peggy's hand. Her smile shines, and so do her eyes as she reaches for Steve.

"Stay safe," he tells her, and she squeezes his fingers.

"You too," she says, and they have to let go. 

As they rush for the door Steve hears Eunice huff, "But Margaret, which one's your officer?"

"Well, Mother," Mildred quotes, "he too is Alexander," and from the corner of his eye Steve watches Bucky grin as they listen to Peggy laugh.


End file.
